La conspiration du citron
by 1925
Summary: Quand Tom décide d'envoyer ses courageux Mangemorts dérober l'arme ultime de Dumbledore et que le papy décide de protéger cette même arme avec l'aide des maraudeurs!Une fic pas sérieuse,avec des bonbon,des cookie,des magazine louche..et de l'amoure


Quel jolie titre ! non je rigole. encore un titre nul T.T  
>mais c'est titre reflète bien ce qu'il y a la dedans XD<br>alors je m'excuse encore pour le faute,car, cette fic a aussi était écrite ( comme la conspiration du citron) pour remplir mon journal sur DA  
>Je dois aussi dire que Severus Snape ,Tom et tout ses joyeux amis de la foret ne sont pas a moi,je me fait pas du fric avec mes bêtise,ce serais une idée cela dis, mais Celimus dis que c'est une idée stupide, surtout si JKR est encore en vie.<br>Cela dis on a construit une jolie guillotine..sait on jamais... bon sur-ce...

* * *

><p><strong>La conspiration du citron- Partie 1<strong>

Dans un endroit tenus secret, que le narrateur ne vas pas nommer (Déjà je ne sais pas ou c'est et de deux, ben...C'est secret UxU) Se tenez une réunion de mangemort (Vous savez les joyeux amis de la foret de Lord Voldemoort, ou, Tom pour les intime). Convoquer en extrême urgence par leur maitre en personne. Sont altesse génialissime magnifique a la peau pale et... (Bon c'est fini les fleurs ?) ... (Bien merci) Lord Voldemort le seul et l'unique (Encore heureux me direz vous)

Tom (ou je suis intime moi...) :- Hum hum * Raclement de gorge *

Lucius:-...

Severus:-...

Bellatrix:-...

Regulus:-...

Tom:- Ou sont les lestrange ?

Bellatrix:- Ils n'on pas pus venir...

Lucius:- Ils sont en retenu...

Bellatrix:- Vous comprenez...

Lucius:- Ils ne pouvaient pas sécher...

Bellatrix:- Sans éveiller les soupçons...

Lucius:-Alors on a préférer...

Tom:- J'en ai rien a ciré!

Lucius:-!...Oui...

Bellatrix:- Pardon maître...

Tom:- Rappelle-moi avec qui tu dois te marier Malefoy ?

Lucius:- Heu...Avec Narcissia Black...

Tom:-...Pourquoi pas avec Bellatrix ?

Bellatrix/Lucius:- Pardon ?

Tom:- Vous sembler intime a finir la phrase de l'autre...En plus c'est chiant...Eviter a l'avenire, prenez exemple sur Snape est Regulus, ils disent rien...

Bellatrix:- Mais...On a fait que répondre a votre question!

Tom:- Mais j'en ai rien à faire des frère Lestrange! Si ils sont pas la je les torturerais la prochaine fois, qu'ils ai une bonne raison ou pas!

Bellatrix:- Bien maître...

Lucius:- On le refera plus

Tom:- Bien...

Severus:- Pourquoi on a du venir...En plein nuit en plus ?

Tom:-...Pour les rendez vous démoniaque on fait ça la nuit Snape!

Severus:-...Vous insinuer que les "méchant" dorme pas la!

Tom:-...T'a qu'à t'entrainer à dormir les yeux ouverts!

Severus:- Quoi? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que c'est connerie encore ?

Regulus:- *Chuchote* Laisse tomber Sev'...Je te l'avais dit qu'il était bizarre en ce moment...

Severus:- *Chuchote * Il n'est pas bizarre, on la remplacer au stade on il en est !

Tom:-...Vous savez que je vous entends ?

Severus:- ...C'est mal d'écouter les conversations priver vous savez ?

Tom:-...Snape...Tu a un caractère très...Chian! Alors pourrais tu la fermer je te pris?

Severus:- Vous êtes trop polie!

Tom:- Bien, alors je vais te le dire dans des termes que tu comprends...Tu vas fermer ta sale gueule de cafard graisseux, ou, je te dolorise, avant de t'envoyer dans un endroit joyeux qui s'appelle l'au delà!

Severus:- Si c'est si joyeux allez y vous dans l'au delà!

Tom:- NON MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER TA GEULE? C'EST QUI LE GRAND MECHANT DE L'HISTOIRE ?

Severus:-...

Tom:- Bien...

Regulus:- Vous n'avez pas dit merci!

Tom:- ...Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre à ton tour petit con!

Regulus:- Mais...Je faisais juste remarquer que...

Tom:- Je suis le méchant, je n'ai pas a êtres polie!

Regulus:-...Mais...

Tom:- Tais-toi s'il-te-plais-!

Regulus:-...

Tom:- Bien on va enfin pouvoir commencer!

Lucius:- Maitre...?

Tom:- Oui qu'y a t'il Lucius ?

Lucius:- Vous avez toujours pas dit merci...

Tom:- Par le cul poilus de merlin, vous vous êtes donner le mot pour me faire chiez aujourd'hui ?

Severus:- On n'est pas aujourd'hui, on est ce soir!

Tom:- Le résultat est le même ! Vous m'enmerder!

Regulus:- Si on vous embête tant que ça, vous avez qu'a pas nous faire venir!

Tom:- Je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer...

Bellatrix:- Bravo, vous avez gagné, il est au bord de la crise de nerfs alors que sa fait même pas deux minute qu'on est ici!

Severus:- Mais qu'est ce qu'on a fait de mal ?

Regulus:- Il est fragile c'est tout!

Severus:- Il gueule pour un rien ce mec!

Tom:- STOP! LAISSEZ-MOI PARLER OU JE VOUS AVADA KEDAVRARISE DANS LA SECONDE A VENIRE!

Regulus:- Pardon...

Tom:- Merci...

Severus:- Vous voyez ce n'était pas si dure!

Lucius:- Ce n'est pas un mot qui tue vous savez...

Tom:-...Vous-me-faite-vraiment-très-très-très-très-chiez !

Severus:- Savez vous qu'il existe un petit endroit pour ce genre de chose...

Tom:-...Tu ne tiens pas à la vie Snape!

Severus:-En faite c'est plutôt la vie qui me tient que l'inverse voyez-vous...

Tom:- SNAPE !

Severus:- Vous connaissez mon nom, bravo !

Bellatrix:- T'a pas bientôt finit de l'énerver ?

Severus:- Mais c'est lui qui s'énerve pour un rien! Je dis la même chose a se débile de Black, et il me sourit !

Regulus:- C'est par ce que l'information vas pas jusqu'a sont cerveaux...

Lucius:- Mais si on y réfléchit...

Bellatrix:- Tu sais réfléchir toi ?

Lucius:- Sale garce!

Tom:- Quand vous aurais finit de vous mettre sur la tronche, vous consentirez à m'écouter ?

Regulus:- C'est un peut votre faute aussi...

Tom:- En quoi je suis fautif ?

Severus:- Vous avez réunis des gens qui ne s'entendent pas!

Tom:- Pourtant je n'ai pas pris des griffons et des serpents! C'est entre serpentard que sa se passe, si vous arrivé pas à vous entendre ce n'est pas mon problème!

Bellatrix:- Pourtant l'équipe du barbu s'entend bien ELLE!

Tom:- C'est à cause des bonbons au citron ça!

Severus:- Des quoi ?

Tom:- Des bonbons aux citrons!

Lucius:- Heu...Vous êtes sur que vous allez bien ?

Tom:- Reparle moi encore une fois comme si j'étais un attarder et t'a blondeur quitte se royaume a tout jamais!

Severus:- Tiens toi aussi il veut t'envoyer dans un endroit joyeux...

Lucius- J' n'aime pas trop ça les fiestas en groupe !

Bellatrix:- Pourtant les fiestas sa se fait généralement en groupe!

Regulus:- Tu aurais l'aire vraiment con si tu faisais une fiesta tout seul!

Severus:- Tu aurais l'air encore plus naze si tu écouter du Bernard Minet a ta fiesta solitaire!

Lucius:- Qui ?

Tom:-...On dérive du sujet!

Severus:- On l'a même pas commencé le sujet!

Tom:- C'est à cause de vos conneries qu'on n'avance pas!

Bellatrix: - Bon on vous écoute...

Tom:- C'est certain cette fois ? Vous n'allez pas vous mettre soudainement à parler de chèvre volante ou que sais-je encore ?

Severus:- Par ce que les chèvres sa vole selon vous ?

Bellatrix:- Severus! Je t'en pris laisse le nous parler! Je suis fatiguer et je veux retrouver Morphée !

Tom:- !...Morphée ? Tu ne m'avais pas juré un amour éternel toi ?

Bellatrix:- Je ne vois pas le rapport!

Tom:- Le raport, c'est que tu veux retrouver ce...Morphée plutôt que m'écouter!

Severus:- Oh le con!

Regulus:- A ce stade on en a pour la nuit!

Lucius:- j'ai un jeu de carte pour passer le temps!

Severus:- Vas pour un poker alors!

Regulus:- Un normale ou un strippe ?

Lucius:- Strippe c'est mieux!

Regulus:- On va te foutre a poile Snape!

Severus:- Dans vos rêves! Je suis un maitre a se jeux! Comment croyez vous que j'ai payé mes bouquin pour cette année ?

Bellatrix:- Maître! Morphée, c'est une expression qui vient du dieu du sommeil qui...

Tom:- Je m'en fiche de toute façon! Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie!

Bellatrix:- Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous m'avez donné...Seriez vous intéresser ?

Tom:- Absolument pas! Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente c'est tout!

Bellatrix:- Grrrr...

Tom:- Bon...! Mais qu'est ce que vous faite a poils Malefoy et Black ?

Severus:- Poker !

Tom:-...Je commence à avoir mal au crane...Rhabiller-vous !

Severus:- C'était amusant pourtant!

Tom:- Je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour vous amuser, mais pour vous parler d'un sujet très grave!

Lucius:- On vous écoute!

Tom:- Vraiment ?

Regulus:- Oui ! Notre absence prolongé pourrai éveiller les soupçons...

Tom:- Alors...Si je vous est réuni aujourd'hui...

Severus:- Se soir...

Tom:-...CE SOIRE ! C'est pour vous parler d'un sujet grave, qui se passe au sein même de Poudlard...

Regulus:- Laissez moi deviner...Y'à des mangemort a Poudlard...

Tom:- Petit con, je vais vraiment...

Severus:- Je sais, notre directeur et un vieux barbu droguer au citron !

Tom:- Fermer la, et, laisser moi finir!

Lucius:- Que se passe t'il au sein de Poudlard, a par qu'il y ai des Gryffondor ?

Tom:- C'est vrais que ça aussi c'est un sujet épineux, mais, ce n'est pas le plus important!... Le plus capitale pour le moment, ce sont le bonbon au citron !

Severus:-...Pardons? J'ai du mal entendre la, vous pouvez répéter ?

Tom:- Le danger sont les bonbons au citron du vieux glucosé!

Severus:- En quoi est ce un danger ?

Tom:- Je vous souhaite de ne jamais avoir à le savoir...Sur ceux, je vous donne comme mission, de dérober ses horreur et de me les amener, afin que Severus fasse un antidote au poison infecte qu'ils contiennent !

Severus:-...L'antidote vous pouvez pas le faire vous même ?

Tom:- Je n'ai pas que sa a faire!

Severus:- Et moi je n'aurais que ça à faire peut êtres ?

Tom:- ...Je te paye pour ça!

Severus:- Vous me payer pas!

Tom:- Alors, je ne te paye pas, pour sa!

Severus:- Et pourquoi faudrait vous les apporter si c'est pour que se soit a moi de faire le sale boulot ?

Tom:- Pour que je puisse le identifier comme originaux!

Regulus:- Par ce qu'il y a des faux en plus ?

Tom:- Je n'en sais rien, mais on peut s'attendre à tout d'un homme barbu qui se drogue au bonbon, et, qui lit Playboys Children magazine !

Severus:-...Je ne l'ai jamais vue lire ça...

Tom:- Normale il le lit tranquillement dans sont bureaux en faisant "hu, hu, hu"...

Severus:-...Je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer...

Tom:- Allez au boulot!

Bellatrix:- Bien maître!

Lucius:- Vous pouvez compter sur nous!

Severus:- Facile a dire pour vous, vous n'aurais rien à glander!

Regulus:- On va s'en charger!

Severus:- Grrr!

POF

Tom:- A plus tard...Je vais retourner m'entrainer à faire des cookies moi...Mamie nova, prépare toi à avoir de la concurrence !

**A SUIVRE...**

( Dans la suite il y aura Dumby...Si il veut bien lâchez sont Playboy children magazine TxT" [ Dumbledor:- Hu,Hu,Hu,Hu,Hu...] )

...oui il y a une suite ( vous en doutiez? ) ...mais j'écris la suite quand sa me chante..celons les idée, mais il y a déjà deux chapitre d'avance...cela commence a ce transformer en Sirius/Severus...


End file.
